1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a structure for a license plate. Specifically, the present invention relates to a device for attaching a license plate to a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a license plate frame for a vehicle which both supports the license plate and protects the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, license plates are made of metal that can easily bend. Thus, when they are directly attached to car bumpers, and especially when they hang below the bumper itself, they can become malformed and unsightly. Accordingly, license plates have often been attached to bumpers with a support frame, thereby attempting to protect the structural integrity of the license plate. Support frames have had limited success in this endeavor and, additionally, have done nothing to protect the vehicle itself, particularly the grill of the vehicle. There is therefore a great need in the art for a device which can both protect the license plate as well as the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is now provided with this invention an improved license plate frame for a vehicle that has effectively overcome the aforementioned difficulties and longstanding problems inherent in license plate frames.